Earthquakes and Broken Hearts
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Johnny, Jon, and Romano all fall for the same nurse while they are in a hospital waiting room after an earthquake...but will that nurse like them back or does she like someone else? (A CHiPs, Emergency, TJ Hooker crossover gift for Divawannabe24)


**Earthquakes and Broken Hearts**

"Touch me again, and I'll break your arm!" said a sweet dark haired nurse named Sharon.

Johnny's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me," she replied with a slight smile. "You're not my type, and you've reached for my hand multiple times, buster," she replied then leaned closer. "If you're gonna bother anyone, bother Shawna she doesn't have a boyfriend already."

Johnny was in shock, this nurse had a boyfriend already? She was a jerk! How could anyone stay with her? He started to walk off slowly and he met up with Roy, who was at the nurse's station getting the rest of the supplies he needed from Dixie. "Are you finished with-"Roy started.

"The conversation was pretty well over before it even started," Johnny muttered as he grabbed a few things off the counter and started for the door, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He was not very happy.

oOoOo

"Remember that nurse I was telling you about?" Romano started.

Hooker just nodded pretending to listen as he was busy with something else at the moment. "Oh sure," he said quietly.

"Hooker this is serious!"

Hooker turned to face his partner and forced a small smile. "Just as serious as the last one, right?"

Romano was in stunned silence for a moment before he could answer the ground began to shake beneath them. "Earthquake! Earthquake!" someone yelled from the distance.

Everyone ran for cover. "Earthquake!" the same person yelled again terrified.

Hooker grabbed the man and got him to safety with the rest of them and waited for it to be over.

oOoOo

"P-P-Ponch?" Jon asked from underneath a pile of rubble, a building had toppled over during the earthquake.

"Jon! Are you ok!?" Ponch was pulling the rubble off Jon as he spoke.

"I think my legs broken," Jon announced.

Ponch didn't like the sound of that. As he was freeing Jon, he heard his friend crying out in pain and holding his leg. "Jon, I'm sorry, but I have to get this all off…and I'm going to get you to a doctor."

"How are you going to manage that? The roads are bad after the earthquake," Jon said.

"I'll get you there, don't worry, Baker."

Jon did worry though, he worried a lot.

 _Hours later_

Many patients had been brought in because of the earthquake, the earthquake patients were very shook up and being treated as quickly as possible. Some were having to be transported to other hospitals there were just too many of them.

Romano, Johnny, and Jon all sat patiently in a waiting room, Jon with his broken leg, Romano with a broken arm and Johnny with broken ribs all from the earthquake. That was when they all set eyes on Shawna, and Jon didn't realize it at the time, but what he had been thinking in his mind he had accidentally said aloud. "She's mine," he whispered.

Johnny and Romano looked at him. "I saw her first!" the both said in unison then their heads turned and eyes met in a fiery glare. "She's mine!" Johnny said.

"I saw her first!" Romano insisted.

Jon shook his head. "She's beautiful…" he muttered. "Why don't we let her decide?"

They all agreed, but what was left unspoken was that even though she was to decide they were going to try everything they could to make the odds in their favor.

Johnny stood up and walked over to Shawna. He leaned against the wall where she was standing. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing mixed up in a place like this?" he asked.

"I'm just here to do my job," she replied then walked on past not even paying attention to the fact he was attempting to flirt with her. Seeing Johnny fail brought delight to Jon and Romano.

Romano went over and before he even had a chance to open his mouth to Shawna she informed him she had other duties to attend to.

Jon jumped for joy in his seat, so more like bounced slightly. Johnny and Romano shot him a glare. Jon opened his mouth to call Nurse Shawna over when all the sudden the three guys caught glimpse of beautiful nurse Shawna smooching with Sergeant TJ Hooker!

The men looked wide eyed, their hearts broken, how could she have passed them all up? They would never forget the day the crossed paths with Shawna Williams…and they would never forget the day she so quickly passed them up for someone other than one of them. They decided to let her choose and she did…just not exactly the way they had planned it all out.

 _A/N: This is a VERY late Christmas gift to Divawannabe24. Thank you for being so patient with me. I hope you enjoyed the story. :D (And the twist ending…I love twists…) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year late, hope you had a great holiday!_

 _~Ponchy_


End file.
